1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic water faucets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic water faucets that use a person-detecting sensor to detect light reflected from a detection object such as a user's hand, or dishes placed in a sink, and discharge water automatically have been known to date. Among such automatic water faucets, some are configured to vary the threshold quantity for the sensor to receive light, for cases where, in addition to light reflected from a detection object, light reflected from discharging water is received.
With person-detecting sensors that when a received-light quantity exceeding a preset threshold is detected sense the detection object, setting the threshold for the received-light quantity relatively high lowers the sensitivity to the detection object. This sets up a state where the detection object is not so readily detected, such that the water faucet shuts off the water more easily. Because influence from noise etc. may be reduced, the water will not shut off due to something being detected that essentially should not be detected, controlling to a minimum situations where water is left running from the water faucet (reference is made to, for example Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-137289
With the technology described above, however, it is imaginable that water shutoff unintended by a user in the midst of, for example, washing dishes is liable to occur. Setting the light-quantity threshold for the person-detecting sensor lower in order to control unintended water shutoff like this could instead give rise to the water not shutting off even when the dishwashing has been finished. On that account, technology whereby usability experienced by a user is improved in water-supply control employing a person-detecting sensor is being called for.